Atashi wa Shiru Chan
by Shiru-Love
Summary: An original story made by me
1. Prologue

Atashi wa Shiru-chan

**Prologue**

* * *

Just and FYI, Shiru is me, so I will be kind of playing my own character =3

I ran, trying to get away. Someone was following me for sure. As a young high school girl, it's only natural to run. I can only see darkness in this long alley way. How smart it is to run into a dead end alley way! I try to find a way to escape, but I am cornered. I turn to see a young man jump from the roof, into the dark. His amber eyes glowed in the dark. They followed my every movement. His mask hid most of his face and his clothes were very tattered and ripped. He didn't look like he belonged here. I could sense the killing intent and knew I would die if I didn't do something. I would fight back, but I can't concentrate. I'm under his spell...


	2. Chapter 1

Atashi wa Shiru-chan

**Chapter 1**

**

* * *

  
**

*school bell rings*

I pack up my things and head out the door. Before I leave, my best friend Rin comes out me and asks," Hey Shiru-chan!!! Let's go eat some ramen and shop around."

"Sure, but I can't go shopping with you today, I have some errands to run."

"Aww, I'm going to be bored all day then. Fine" Rin makes a pouty face. She always acted this way, so care free and open. Even though in reality, she is in pain and despair inside. I'm not one to butt into other's personal lives, so I never asked her what her problems were.

After we ate ramen, I went straight home. I lied about the errands. As much as I would love to go shopping, I just wasn't in the mood and just wanted to go home and lie on my couch. I lived alone in a nice condo on the second last floor. A year ago, I ran away from my family to get away from my parents. I come from a well respected family since we contain strong spiritual powers in our bloodline. I hated being treated differently than everyone else and ignored by my own family. My parents never loved me; they only loved my onii-san. I left because there was nothing there for me.

I opened the door to my apartment and dropped my bags on the floor. I didn't bother turning on the lights, I liked the darkness that shrouded my condo. I opened my balcony door a bit to let the soft warm breeze blow in and I stretched myself out on my soft couch. Slowly, I fell into a deep sleep.

'I ran, trying to get away. Someone was following me for sure. As a young high school girl, it's only natural to run. I can only see darkness in this long alley way. How smart it is to run into a dead end alley way! I try to find a way to escape, but I am cornered. I turn to see a young man jump from the roof, into the dark. His amber eyes glowed in the dark. They followed my every movement. His mask hid most of his face and his clothes were very tattered and ripped. He didn't look like he belonged here. I could sense the killing intent and knew I would die if I didn't do something. I would fight back, but I can't concentrate. I'm under his spell...'

I awoke abruptly and sat up. Sweat dripped from my hair and forehead. That dream... no... It wasn't a dream, it was the future. It was what's to come. I always had a fear of sleeping because I never had dreams, I would haves sights of the future and usually they turned out really bad. Some wouldn't happen because I prevent it, but nothing is for sure.

I decided to take a bath to clear my mind. The tub filled with warm water and I dipped myself into the tub. The warm water made my body feel better and relaxed. I wonder if that dream would come true. Not all my dreams are accurate, but some events happen differently. Once I dreamed of Rin falling on the stair and breaking her arm. But it turned out she fell out of a tree trying to get a kitten and broke her arm. They're similar but different. *sigh* I probably won't sleep tonight.

I put on my pyjamas and lied on my bed. The red amber eyes flickered on and off in my mind. I buried myself in my pillow, trying to forget them. I'm really scared...for once in my life, I am scared. I never dreamed about how I would die before. There must be a way to stop my death...I don't want to die. I sensed movement in the living room. My heart started to beat loudly. Someone was in my home...then I remembered I left the balcony door open...


	3. Chapter 2

Atashi wa Shiru-chan

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

  
**

I try to calm myself by telling myself it's nothing. I get out of bed and slowly walk towards the door. I open it slowly and peak through the crack. There is nothing so far, so I open the door and walk into my living room, hugging my pillow (which has a bunneh face on it). The balcony door is still opened the same way it was before. Everything is still in place and nothing has changed. I shut the balcony door and mumble to myself, "Yeesh, stupid dream has me getting all jumpy and paranoid..." I couldn't sleep so I turned on some lights and sat on the couch with a sketch book and pencil. I decided to draw. Absent minded, I found myself drawing 'his' face. Again, the red amber eyes flashed in my head. They seemed so cold and lonely. I shiver.

I draw a few more sketches of him in different perspectives. I put the sketch book down and drink a glass of milk. In a few hours, dawn will come and soon morning. Only a few hours until I'm released from fear. If I'm with people, that man will not come to get me. I get dressed and ready for school. I check my appearance in the mirror, my eyes look tired. Well I always look tired since I hardly sleep. School passes by so fast today. Just when I wish school cloud last forever, it lets me down and speeds up when I actually don't want it to. "Rin-chan, lets hang out all day together" I tell Rin. I hope the day will last longer this way, as long as I'm not alone, I think I will be safe.

Me and Rin eat, shop and do karaoke. Eventually, night comes and Rin tells me," Shiru-chan, I got to go home now."

"Nooo! You can't go now, we're having so much fun." ToT

"I still got lots of homework and my family will get angry at me for staying out for so long." Rin says bye and leaves me. I sigh and exit the building.

Its pitch black outside, I decide to go home. I board the bus and sit at the very back. As I stare out the window, I see many shadowed faces. Then I see one with glowing amber eyes! I blink and look again, but there is nothing there. Must've been my imagination *sweat drop*. The bus turns onto a road with no lights. "Um, excuse me, are you sure this is the right way?" I ask the bus driver. He doesn't reply. I just stare out into the dark... worried. Suddenly, the bus rumbles and bumps into a pole. I fall out of my seat. "Ah, what happened?"

"Seems the tires got flatten somehow..." Oh great, now he talked =3=

I get off the bus with the driver and he takes a look at the bus. "Hmm, I need to go find some help, I'll be back."

"Wait, don't leave me!!" too late, he's gone. I sigh is disbelief. How could this happen, why do bad things always happen to me?! Do I have some bad luck charm stuck on my back? It's quiet...there isn't even a single sound. I start to walk automatically; somehow I felt that if I stood still, it wouldn't be safe.

I walked up the street, and still no damn lights! What's with this street, it is dead or something? I hear a small rustle. My heart jumps and I quickly turn towards the noise. I can't see a thing, so I start to run in panic. I don't know where I am or where I'm going, as long as I can find someone. But there is no one. I slow down and stop, out of breath. Haha, I feel stupid, I'm running from nothing. Now I'm lost and I don't even have a cell phone to call for help. Smart move.

I turn around and stop abruptly. I look up and see the amber eyes I feared so much since that dreadful night. I stop breathing and slowly move back. Some kind of dagger flies at me and I move out of the way fast enough to dodge it and break into a run. Without turning around, I just kept running, I could sense him following, but I was sure how far back or from where. I turn right and a giant dog barks at me. It's tied to a leash but I still scream. My voice echoed and I turn and run away from the scary dog.

I trip and fall, scraping my knee and twisting my ankle. He suddenly appeared in front of me. With all my strength I try to crawl away but only to be back to back to a wall. "G-get away from me!!!" I yell, but he still comes closer. The cut on my knee started to bleed more and I twitch in pain. Blood, blood, blood...it's dripping down my leg. I can feel the killing intent, I'm getting dizzy. "Leave me alone" My voice shaking, body numb, it must be the end.

No, this can't be the end. I will not die, I refuse to die now. I try my best to concentrate on the image in my head. I feel a cold grip and I point the object at the man. "D-don't come any closer, or else I'll shoot you." I held the gun tightly. I hear a low chuckle. He moved so fast, I didn't even know what happened. All I know was his hand was on my neck and my feet were off the ground. I was slammed into the wall so hard; I think I heard some bones shatter. I coughed and gasped for air. The gun was gone; I couldn't keep the object once I've lost concentration. "S-stop..." My voice trailed off and all went black. The last thing I saw, were those beautiful cold amber eyes.


	4. Chapter 3

Atashi wa Shiru-chan

**Chapter 3**

**

* * *

  
**

I could feel a thick shadow cloud over me. My body felt numb and heavy, I felt like I was drowning. My eyelids weighed a ton, but I still tried to open them. The room and the sky outside were dark. It was night I think, and I'm in a small room. There is only a single bed which I'm on, a small wooden desk with a wooden chair and a door to the washroom. My body ached of pain and my head was ringing like church bells. I felt so crappy.

I got up from the bed and twitched at the pain. I dragged myself to the washroom and looked at my reflection in the mirror. My skin and face were so pale and cold. My hair was a disaster and there were bruises on my neck. My knee killed and I realized it was bandaged. It was only a scrape but it hurt much more. I wonder if that guy fixed my knee. I sat on the floor and un-bandaged my knee, it was bleeding much more than it was before. It was as if the cut got bigger and it throbbed painfully. I put new bandages on and walked out of the washroom then sat on the bed.

I didn't know where I was or why I haven't been killed yet. I had so many questions running through my head and yet none were answered or even made sense. Why was this guy trying to kill me anyways?! I don't even know him (=3=). Suddenly, I felt the bed shift weight on one side and I turned to see who it was. The guy the tried to kill me was sitting right behind me, mask on, tattered clothing, everything. He said is a low whisper," Don't move." I didn't move an inch and I held my breath. I let out some air and looked at his eyes.

"How come I'm not dead yet?" I asked him. He didn't say anything so I asked something else. "Why are you coming after me? What do you want? Who are you? Where are we and can you stop bothering me?" He just stares at me with his cold eyes. I feel my spine shiver. Again in a low whisper, as if he isn't trying to wake up a sleeping kitten, he asks," How did you make that gun appear?" I couldn't believe him, I was the one asking questions here, not him!

"Why do you want to know?" I ask, getting really annoyed. Then he replied, "If you answer me first, then I'll give a few answers to your questions..." I sighed and said," Fine." I turned my whole body to face him and began to say," I can make things come into reality if I focus my powers on what I imagine. I have a lot of spiritual powers, so I can create things by compressing my powers together. It only works if I can concentrate well and I don't have a huge amount of spiritual power so, I can only do so much." I take a breath from explaining my confusing weirdo powers. He looks at me, and then shifts his eyes off to the side and what looks to me as thinking. "Okay now it's your turn to answer my questions."

He says, almost as if he is mocking me. "All of them!" Seriously, this guy is a huge mystery to me. "I'll only tell you what I want." Oh my god, he is so annoying! I want to slap him and leave, but I don't think he'll let me. "Okay fine, just start talking." He gets up off the bed and sits on the wooden chair, facing me. "You aren't dead because I didn't kill you." Ok I think I know that much Mr. Obvious. "My name is Hiro, just Hiro. I'm an assassin who was sent to kill you. Reason is beyond my knowledge. We're in an abandoned house."

"Wow, that's soooo descriptive...so you just come to kill me because you're told to. Well if you're supposed to kill me, why haven't you then? You could've killed me before." He looks out the cracked window and says," Because I have my reasons." I'm going to rip this guy's head off! Assassin my butt, they're so back in the middle ages. I got off the bed and headed towards the door out. He moved in front of me, blocking my way. "Move, if you're not going to kill me then can you let me go?! You're really annoying, please leave me alone." He doesn't move and I try to push him away even though I know it's useless. He grabs one of my wrists and I struggle, trying to break free. I push his face away and grab his mask. He throws me to the floor and I remembered how much my body ached. I bit my tongue when I feel to the floor. I looked up at him and my eyes widened. I seem to have taken off his mask...

His face was...was... beautiful. His face was smooth and well shaped. His lips curved in a way where anyone would think, Oh my, what kissable lips you have. His jet black hair and amber eyes matched his face well as if they were all meant to be together. He opened his mouth slightly to say," I didn't say I wouldn't kill you. It's just; you're very different than most people I've killed." I could hear his voice clearly now. His voice was soft yet strong, it was deep in a very attractive way and his words flowed like sweet vanilla. "T-then what do you want from me?" I stuttered on my words, still mesmerized by his face and voice.

He didn't say anything for a while..."I want your blood..." He bent down so we were on the same eye level. He leaned in closer to me and my heart throbbed faster. Up close he was even prettier, I could hardly breathe. His hand slid up from my ankle to me knee, then unwrapped the bandages. I managed to say," W-what are you doing?" The bandages fell to the floor and my cut was exposed. Slowly, he put his fingers on the cut and suddenly, I felt cold there. I watched where he touched me and could see blood was dripping out of me. It was being absorbed through his fingers. I wanted to scream but my voice wouldn't come. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. He was draining me of my blood just by touching my cut. The blood felt tingly as it flowed out of me.

I had to do something or else I won't have any blood left to live! But before I could do anything, he took his fingers off me and moved away. I breathed heavily, trying to understand everything I just saw. Hiro...who is he? Or more, what is he? He picked me up and laid me on the bed and hovered over me. Hiro cupped my chin and leaned in closer to me. His lips touched mine and they were so warm. Then, he stuck his tongue into my mouth! He stuck his tongue in!!! Then I remembered, I bit my tongue when I fell... Oh no.... My body started the heat up and I could feel him bring himself closer. Gah, he doesn't even like me, he just wants my blood! His hand was on my knee as well and I could feel my body become numb. Ugh I'm going to die from loss of blood and too much excitement!!!

I tried to say something but his mouth on mine only made me make a mumbled sound. His tongue wrapped around mine and I could taste more blood in my mouth. I pushed him off me and his body went away from mine. I guess he didn't mind stopping. I breathed trying to get air in my lungs. I sat up and looked at him with an angry face. "How dare you!! Ugh I feel so sick and weak now... I never even kissed a guy before...What are you doing to me?!"

He made a smug looking smirk and said," Taking your blood."


End file.
